Capitulo VII
''Capitulo VII ''es el séptimo episodio de la segunda temporada de la serie Glee: Un trofeo Más. En New York En el apartamento Roderick-Hey Mariah Mariah-.... Roderick-Quisiera saber...se hará lo que te dije, de nuestra cita? Mariah-(No puede ser lo había olvidado por completo)...(Se va a dar cuenta :S)...Eemm...sí, sí eso es lo que quieres, si quieres que salgamos Roderick-Vale...si quieres ahora mismo Mariah-(Dile que sí, antes de que lo vuelvas a olvidar)...(Reacciona)...Sí, sí, claro que quiero Roderick-Vale...Vuelvo en un momento (Se va) Mariah-O-Ok...(Cómo pude sobrevivir a eso, no estaba preparada, habrá notado mi nerviosismo?) Roderick-(Claro que se dio cuenta de tu nerviosismo, agradece que no la puedes ahuyentar invitándola a salir, ella me besó...no esperaba eso y menos de ella) (Música) Mariah-(Va a su habitación) You're the light, you're the night You're the color of my blood You're the cure, you're the pain You're the only thing I wanna touch Never knew that it could mean so much, so much Roderick-You're the fear, I don't care 'Cause I've never been so high Follow me to the dark Let me take you past our satellites You can see the world you brought to life, to life So love me like you do, l-l-love me like you do Love me like you do, l-l-love me like you do Mariah-Touch me like you do, t-t-touch me like you do What are you waiting for? Fading in, fading out On the edge of paradise Roderick-Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire Mariah-Yeah, I'll let you set the pace 'Cause I'm not thinking straight My head spinning around I can't see clear no more What are you waiting for? Los 2-Love me like you do, l-l-love me like you do (like you do) Love me like you do, l-l-love me like you do Touch me like you do, t-t-touch me like you do What are you waiting for? Love me like you do, l-l-love me like you do (like you do) Love me like you do, l-l-love me like you do (yeah) Touch me like you do, t-t-touch me like you do What are you waiting for? Mariah-I'll let you set the pace Roderick-'Cause I'm not thinking straight Mariah-My head spinning around I can't see clear no more Los 2-What are you waiting for? Love me like you do, l-l-love me like you do (like you do) Love me like you do, l-l-love me like you do (yeah) Touch me like you do, t-t-touch me like you do What are you waiting for? Love me like you do, l-l-love me like you do (like you do) Love me like you do, l-l-love me like you do (yeah) Touch me like you do, t-t-touch me like you do (ah, ah) What are you waiting for? Los 2-(Reaccionan) Roderick-...Lista? Mariah-...Sí...claro, lista (Se van) En Central Park Mariah-Mmmhh...esto es delicioso Roderick-Sabía que te gustaría, Shannon me dijo que te encantaban Mariah-Las amo...me alegra que después del baile nos hayamos vuelto buenos amigos Roderick-Sí...es genial Mariah-...Sólo queda una trufa, te la doy a ti Roderick-Será mejor que la comas...puede que esta sea la trufa más crujiente y dulce del mundo, pero nunca tuviste la oportunidad de probarla porque no la quisiste Mariah-...Tengo una mejor idea (La parte a la mitad y le da un trozo)...Mmhh...tienes toda la razón Roderick-(Sonríe un poco) Mariah-...Tienes un poco de chocolate en los labios Roderick-Oh lo siento, yo... Mariah-Yo te lo limpio (Ríen) Roderick-Ya no hay nada? Mariah-No, ya estás limpio Silencio........ (Se besan) Mariah-...Lo-lo siento Roderick-Hey, no, yo- Mariah-No debí haberlo hecho, tengo que irme (Se levanta del pasto) Roderick-Hasta cuando seremos realistas? Mariah-...Soy realista, te amo, pero...sólo olvidémoslo Roderick-Quieres que lo olvidemos? Cómo lo del baile?, deberíamos comenzar a ser sinceros Mariah-Un momento, así que me dijiste que saliéramos solo para volver a besarme y por fin decirte lo que siento? Estaba todo planeado?!! Roderick-Por favor Mariah, yo no esperaba que aceptaras!! Mariah-Oh, que demonios, entonces tampoco esperabas que aceptara ir al baile contigo, si soy bonita? En McKinley eso ya lo sabía, todo el mundo me lo decía, Rick también me dijo que era bonita!! Roderick-Tú era popular, yo no, que querías que pensara? Además aunque quería invitarte no tenía el valor de hacerlo, Spencer me obligó!! Mariah-Y si no lo hubieras hecho yo me habría quedado en mi cuarto encerrada y faltar a la coronación, reflexionando sobre los hombres que la mayoría son patanes infieles, más vale sola que mal acompañada!! Roderick-Lo mismo digo yo! Mariah-...Qué? Roderick-Ahora que lo pienso, es mejor estar solo porque la mayoría de las mujeres quieren a un hombre con dinero que las mantenga con 3 hijos que siempre les compre joyas y otro auto nuevo cada año, a pesar de que siempre las maltrate, agregando que ellas les son infieles incontables veces y están a punto de divorciarse!! Mariah-El amor es una tontería, será mejor que nos olvidemos porque nunca sucederá!! Roderick-Bien!! Mariah-Bien!! (Se van por lados distintos) ................................... En McKinley Sam-(En su oficina) Taylor-(Llega) Sr. Evans? Sam-Ah...sí, que se te ofrece? Taylor-Quería felicitarlo, supe la victoria de las regionales, ojala sus alumnos puedan aniquilarlos también en las nacionales Sam-Emm...es muy amable de tu parte, eres el primer alumno de McKinley que se da una felicitación a New Directions por la victoria en toda la historia de McKinley Taylor-Es un honor ser ese primer alumno...puedo preguntarle algo? Sam-Sí, qué me quieres preguntar? Taylor-Aceptan nuevos miembros para New Directions? Sam-....... ........................ En el salón del coro Taylor llega con Sam Myron-Intruso!!!!!!!!!!! Taylor-Qué? Sam-No, no es ningún intruso...Taylor es el nuevo mimbro de New Directions, irá con nosotros a la nacional Silencio... Spencer-Qué? Mason-Qué? Todos-Qué??!! Joey-Qué?!!(Se levanta de la silla) Protesto Sam-Hay algún problema chicos? Joey-Sr. Evans, creo que hablo por todos en este club cuando digo que no deberíamos confiar en este sujeto, si sacamos porcentajes hay un 99% de que fue mandado por Isaac para destruir al Club Taylor-Yo no quiero destruirlos Mason-Debeariamos creerle? Myron-Votos en contra (Todos alzan la mano) Silencio..... Taylor-...Miren, si he soportado la actitud irritante de Isaac, la única explicación es porque también soy despiadado, pero yo no quiero destruir el Club Glee, es el único Club aquí en McKinley que tiene más educación, y para probarles que no planeo nada y que con mi ayuda, ganaremos el campeonato nacional (Les pasa unas partituras) Jane-Stay the night por Zeed ft Hayley Williams? Taylor-Qué dicen?...creo que contaría como audición Silencio........... ................... En el auditorio Taylor-I know that we are upside down So hold your tongue and hear me out I know that we were made to break So what, I don't mind Madison-You cue the lights, I'll draw the blinds Don't dull the sparkle in your eyes Alistair-I know that we were made to break Alistair y Joey-So what, I don't mind Joey-Are you gonna stay the night? Are you gonna stay the night? Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Are you gonna stay the night? Myron-Are you gonna stay the night? Doesn't mean we're bound for life Taylor y Myron-So-oh-oh-oh-oh Are you gonna stay the night? (Música) Jane-Are you gonna stay de night? Doesn't mean we're bound for life Jane y Madison-So-oh-oh-oh-oh Are you gonna stay the night? Mason-I am a fire, gasoline Come pour yourself all over me We'll let this place go down in flames Only one more time Spencer-You cue the lights, I'll draw the blinds Don't dull the sparkle in your eyes I know that we were made to break So what, I don't mind Alistair-Are you gonna stay the night? Are you gonna stay the night? Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Are you gonna stay the night? Are you gonna stay the night? (Joey-We can play) Doesn't mean we're bound for life (Joey-We got today) Alistair y Taylor-So-oh-oh-oh-oh Are you gonna stay the night? Night, night, night... Taylor-Are you gonna stay the night? (Música) Taylor-Are you gonna stay the night? Doesn't mean we're bound for life Taylor y Joey-So-oh-oh-oh-oh Are you gonna stay the night? Todos-Are you gonna stay the night? Are you gonna stay the night? Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Are you gonna stay the night? Sam-(Aplaude) Bien!! Vamos con todo a las nacionales Taylor-(Alza la mano) Sam-Taylor? Taylor-Sé que esto no le gustará nada a Isaac cuando se entere...pero prefiero arriesgarme Todos-Siiiiii (Caminan por los pasillos) Taylor-Bueno, cuál es el plan? Todos-Plan? Taylor-El plan para las nacionales Mason-Si te refieres a la lista de canciones, aún no lo decidimos Isaac-(Escuchaba) Joey-Podemos hacer un tributo a Tokio Hotel Madison-Oigan sí, es una buena idea Taylor-Qué? No soy fanático de Tokio Hotel pero admito que es una banda genial a pesar de esa extraña transformación que tuvieron durante 4 años de ausencia, pero hay que darle oportunidad a otra banda que valga la pena, acaso ustedes están obsesionados con Tokio Hotel? Alistair-Bueno...a que banda recomiendas? Taylor-Evanescense :D Silencio...... Mason-Alze la mano quien vote por un tributo a Evanescense? Taylor-(._.)/ Myron-...(._.)/ Taylor-Quién más me apoya? Silencio... Mason-Ahora, quién vota por un tributo a Tokio Hotel? Mason, Jane, Joey, Spencer, Alistair y Madison- (._.)/ Taylor-No es justo Spencer-Estás en segundo grado, el siguiente año podrás hacerlo Isaac-Sí claro, el próximo año podrás hacer lo que te plazca con el Club Glee, perdón por intervenir Taylor, pero no pude evitar escuchar tu plática Taylor-(Voltea)...Vaya, nunca entendí como haces para aparecer de la nada en los momentos perfectos para hacer de las tuyas Isaac-Según lo que escuché, acabas de entrar a New Directions Taylor-Sí, escuchaste bien...quieres entrar? Isaac-Muy graciosito Taylor, de quién lo habrás aprendido? Taylor-No lo sé pero para ser específicos, yo no lo aprendí de ti, yo también soy despiadado y otra cosa, ser asistente no es algo que se me dé mucho, ojala hayas disfrutado mis servicios por un tiempo porque ya no seré tu asistente Isaac-Yo no necesito un asistente Joey-Emm...entonces porque lo tenías a él de asistente si no lo necesitas? Taylor-Sólo hay una razón y yo la sé, después de que su reputación cayó ahora lo único que busca es relevancia Isaac-Eso no es verdad, yo no... Taylor-(Ríe a carcajadas) Isaac- .-. Taylor-(Ríe) Todos- ._. ... Taylor-(Ríe)...Nunca conseguirá relevancia (Ríe) Todos menos Isaac- ._. ...(Ríen un poco) Taylor-Ok, ya fue suficiente (Para de reír) Creiste que odiaba tanto al Club Glee cómo tú? Isaac-Eso me dijiste una vez Taylor-Mentí!!! Jajajaja xD...la verdad es Isaac, que renuncio a ser tu asistente antes de que me dejes de ver como tal, sabía que si te enterabas que entré al Club Glee sin razones de espionaje ahora me tomarías como tu enemigo y harías lo imposible por destruirme, pero hicieras lo que hicieras para destruirme, soy inmune a que tus tácticas me afecten gravemente, seguiría adelante ignorándote, la verdad es, que probablemente un día te harán lo mismo que tu has hecho, y así aprenderás todo el daño que le hiciste a muchas personas, y viajaras de donde estas al otro lado del país sólo para disculparte con cada persona que has herido, si "What i've done" de Linkin Park no te hace reflexionar de tus errores, tal vez sea hora de que el Karma haga lo suyo, debes dejar de juzgar a la gente por quienes son, haces que la gente se sienta mal de ser quienes son, así que haré público mi secreto, tal vez puedas destruirme cantando cancoines de Thirty Seconds To Mars, Guns N Roses, Aerosmith, Green Day, cualquiera que se te ocurra, pero nunca podrás destruirme con...un clásico de Disney Todos-...Qué?! Taylor-Sí, sé que es raro, pero el punto es que difícilmente podrás destruirme Isaac-Vaya, yo no me esperaba este tipo de revelación contra mí por ti, Taylor, no de mi asistente Taylor-Ex-asistente si somos correctos, y sí, nunca terminas de conocer a las personas, nunca te diste el lujo de conocerme porque buscabas la forma de buscar relevancia Silencio..... Todos menos Isaac-Jajajajajajajajaja xD Myron-Eso fue chistoso xD (Ríe a carcajadas) Isaac-Seguro que no duras 10 segundos siendo parte de un Club nefasto y estúpido Silencio... Jane-Cuántos segundos llevan después de que entró a New Directions? Mason-Emmm, si quitamos los minutos de la presentación en el auditorio serían...dos minutos, osea 120 segundos Silencio... Taylor- ._. ...No que diez segundos?!! Isaac- ._. ... Taylor-Jajajajajaa xD (Ríe sin parar) Pasé más de diez segundos xD (Se va riendo) Todos-(Lo miran irse confundidos) Isaac-...(Se va) Mason-Ese chicos es muy raro ._. (Se van) .............................. Mientras tanto en Spothlight dinner Mariah-Algo anda mal en mí, que tal si no estoy haciendo lo correcto, no esoy segura Shannon-Estás asustada Mariah-...Asustada? Shannon-La Mariah que yo conozco no huye de esa forma por cosas sobre el amor, yo debería ser el que está huyendo porque tú eres más valiente que yo Mariah-...Ahora no lo soy Kitty-Sabes...todos aquí esperamos que sean pareja algún día, no se cómo, ni cuando...pero yo y los chicos sabemos que pasará Shannon-Yo soy quien se los aseguraba porque conozco a mi amiga, y sé cómo es ella cuando se enamora realmente de un chico Mariah-Un momento, cómo que todos esperan que seamos novios? Bree-Porque sabemos que lo besaste Mariah-Qué?! Shannon-Roderick se lo dijo a Spencer porque son muy cercanos, Spencer le dijo a Alistair porque son novios, Alistair se lo dijo a Madison porque una vez hablaba con ella sobre el baile, Madison se lo dijo a Jane por ser amigas cercanas, Jane se lo dijo a Mason porque son novios, Mason se lo dijo a Myron Skylart-Myron se lo dijo a Kitty, Kitty se lo dijo a Shannon y Shannon me lo dijo a mí Mariah-Así que ya todos lo sabían y yo tratando de guardar el secreto? Los 4-Sí ñ.ñ Mariah-Y porqué no me dijeron que ya sabían? Shannon-Bueno...pensamos que te ibas a enojar, así que mejor decidimos esperar -.- Mariah-¬¬** Bree-Creo que...si ya todos lo saben...deberías arriesgarte, sabes? Deberías pensar eso, no debes esperar a que el haga lo que sea por tener tu amor mientras tu estas ahí sentada esperando, y debes ser honesta...creo que eso es de lo que se basan las parejas, tal vez al principio comienzes con una y mil mentiras pero todos sabemos que esas mentiras pronto saldrán a luz, esto no es fácil, debes ser honesta lo más que puedas, si te dice "Te amo" y tú le dices "Yo te amo más" debe ser porque en verdad lo amas más y el debe quererte a pesar de las tonterías que hagas Kitty-(La mira sorprendida) Skylart-Vaya...creo que tiene razón...em, creo que ya deberíamos irnos, ya es tarde (Se levantan de la mesa) Shannon-Hey...qué ha pasado? Nunca esperé que dijeras algo así Bree-Shannon...podemos...hablar mientras caminamos? Skylart pagará y necesito hablar contigo Shannon-...Vale...sí(Se van) Mariah y Kitty-(Ven que Skylart va a la caja) Mariah-Parece que a Tristán le toca volver a pagar Kitty-Salgamos de aquí (Se van) Skylart-(Termina de pagar) Chicos? .-. ...(Ve a Elvira mirando por la ventana)...Qué estás mirando? Elvira-Ah...hola, vienes solo? Skylart-Bueno, venía con unos amigos...(Se sienta con ella) Pero fui a pagar y de la nada desaparecieron Elvira-La banda de los perdedores Skylart-Oye...quieres decir que yo soy un perdedor? Porque también soy parte del grupo de amigos Elvira-...Tal vez seas la excepción...y pienso que eres el menor perdedor de todos ellos y el menos idiota Skylart-Vaya... Elvira-Qué tiene? Skylart-...Mi novia y yo nos decíamos cosas lindas y cumplidos cuando estábamos juntos, todo ha cambiado...la vi en su cumpleaños pero no fue suficiente, es mucha la distancia, hace que la extrañe...cuando la ví habría hecho lo que sea por que el tiempo se congelara y nunca nos volvamos a separar...será que estamos destinados a estar tan poco tiempo juntos? Elvira-No la conozco...supongo que es afortunada de tenerte como novio (Salen del restaurante y caminan) Elvira-En fin, si extrañas los cumplidos puedes tomar mis consuelos como cumplidos Skylart-Lo tomaré en cuenta (Ríen) Skylart-Sabes qué pienso?...Shannon y Mariah decían cosas de que tú eras mala, yo digo que exageran Elvira-Son perdedores, están destinados a que la vida sea miserable para ellos Skylart-(Ríe) Tal vez... Elvira-Y...tu chica...mi pregunta ahora es si ella es celosa? Skylart-(Ríe) Porqué lo quieres saber?...Espera...tengo la leve sospecha de que tratas de coquetearme Elvira-No tiene porque enterarse Skylart-Ok, esa frase es suficiente, creo que mis sospechas son verdaderas Elvira-Dirás que estoy loca pero si no se ven mucho supongo que no están destinados a estar juntos Skylart-Qué cosas dices? Elvira-Podemos guardar el secreto Skylart-No, Elvira, yo...(Es interrumpido por los labios de Elvira) (Narrando) Quería separarme de sus labios, pero era muy difícil...oh, joder Tristán, qué hiciste? Dejaste que te manipulara, Mariah y Shannon tenían razón, que puede ser peor ahora? Madison-(Llega y los ve besándose) Ah (Bocabierta)...(Narrando) Qué significa esto? Es lo que estoy viendo? Otra chica está probando los labios de mi chico?!, no puedo creer que esto esté pasando ahora mismo.....Quita tus horrorosos labios de mi novio, idiota!! (Se separan del beso) Skylart-Madison?! Elvira-Así que es ella tu famosa novia, moría por conocerla Madison-Oh sí, y yo también moría por conocerte y saber si lo que me decían era verdad Skylart-De qué estás hablando y qué haces aquí? Madison-Me dijeron lo que esta chica pretendía, y también me dijeron que no queríamos decírmelo Skylart-Y quién te lo dijo? Madison-No lo niegas, vaya, eso me sorprende Elvira-Eso te habría sorprendido si no hubieras llegado a interrumpir el momento... (Música retadora) Madison-(La interrumpe) Sí, claro que me sorprendería porque yo nunca esperé que Skylart fuera infiel, si conociera eso de él yo sospecharía de una persona mejor y no una basura cómo tú!! Elvira-Aahh!! Agradece que estamos en público porque si no fuera por eso yo ya te habría dado una paliza a los 2 segundos de que dijeras eso!! Madison-Quiero ver que lo hagas!! Skylart-Chicas, chicas (Las separa) no se alteren Madison-Sólo dime, porqué ella? Tiene algo que no tenga yo?!! Elvira-Claro que lo tengo, yo no soy una neurótica loca!! Madison-(Trata de golpearla) Skylart-(La detiene) Madison-Saben qué? Será mejor que me vaya, perdonen por interrumpir su momento! Skylart-No, Madison, espera...vamos a hablar (Toma su brazo) sólo escúchame, te explicaré Madison-Déjame!!(Se suelta y se va) Skylart-...... Elvira-...Vaya, si que es muy linda tu chica (Se va) Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad Shannon-Qué? Me tratas de hacer una broma? Bree-Trato de ser sincera contigo Shannon-Drogas? Tuviste sexo a los 13 años? Qué sigue ahora? Bree-En ese entonces en mi vida no había nada de lo que agradeciera, y no tenía a nadie, no lo entiendes? Shannon-Es irónico que hace unos minutos estabas hablando sobre honestidad en las parejas y ahora me doy cuenta que no lo eres Bree-Estoy siendo sincera contigo, lo sabía, sabía que si te decía toda la verdad reaccionarías así, incluso peor, a pesar de todo este tiempo juntos no me conoces del todo, te sorprenderías si te contara detalle a detalle cada cosa por la que pasé, estoy harta de esconder todo esto sólo para que pienses que soy una heremosa angelita que te seguirá a todas partes Shannon-Es sorprendente que hayas creado toda una cadena de mentiras para hacer creer que no eres lo que pareces, sabes cómo me siento ahora que se que no soy el único con el que te has acostado, sabes lo que se siente que todo este tiempo te estén diciendo cosas que no son reales y que te enamoraste a base de mentiras? Bree-No estoy sorprendida, tarde o temprano lo sabrias y esperaba esa reacción, yo ya no quiero discutir Shannon-Ninguno de los 2 quiere seguir discutiendo, debido a eso los 2 deberiamos tomar caminos distintos Bree-Bien! Shannon-Bien! Bree-Nos veremos luego! (Se van por lados diferentes)